voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Lion Voltron
Lion Voltron is a giant robot currently composed of five robot lions (Black, Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow). To form Voltron, the five lions transform and link together, with the Black Lion forming the body and the remaining lions forming the limbs. Voltron, Defender of the Universe continuity Voltron has been defender of Planet Arus for several decades. It is implied (from the narration) that Voltron's victories against the forces of evil in the universe was instrumental in the founding of the Galaxy Alliance. During a Doomite attack on Planet Arus, the witch Haggar cast a powerful spell splitting Voltron into five Robot Lions. Keith and the Space Explorers made contact with the Castle of Lions and managed to re-activate the lions and reassemble Voltron. Currently, Voltron is operated by the Voltron Lion Force, led by Commander Keith. Origins As originally created by command of King Alfor of Arus, Voltron was constructed as a single unit and possessed an artificial intelligence. After Hagar forcibly disassembled Voltron and scattered the now- "lion" components across Planet Arus, Voltron now requires assembly, with the five keys integral to starting and operating the lions' systems. Weapons Blazing Sword Voltron's ultimate weapon, Blazing Sword is a large, two-handed sword with a decorative hilt and wrist-guard. To form the sword, Voltron brings Red and Green lions' heads together, and "draw out" an energy beam roughly in the shape of a sword. When the blade materialized, the Sword is complete and ready for combat. Extremely durable, the blade has only been broken once during combat against Zarkon's forces, and was repaired by Voltron "summoning" the broken half and reconnecting it to the rest of the blade by energizing it. This sword is usually used to slay robeasts, often by slicing them in half. Spinning Laser Blade Similar to Blazing Sword in composition, Voltron can form a large, metal spiked disc which can be utilized as a ranged weapon. The usual method of attack is Voltron throwing the disc at the enemy, causing significant damage in the process. This weapon is powerful enough to destroy enemy starships outright, tearing through ship armor with ease. Lion Head Attack In this attack, Voltron launches either both of Red and Green lion's, or all four of the "limb" lions heads in a rocket-powered attack. Each head possess a series of powerful rocket engines that allow the heads to fly independently at the selected target, with the heads returning and docking to their respective lions once the attack is completed. In one such use, Pidge actually rode in the mouth of Green lion's head in order to perform a rescue. Lion Torches Fired from the mouths of the Red and Green Lions, these torches project super-heated flame that can thermally damage the armor and infrastructure of Robeasts. This attack usually serves to weaken Voltron's opponents before using weapons such as Blazing sword to finish them off. Sting Ray Missiles Fired from the mouths of the Blue and Yellow Lions, these missiles track the enemy and add to the damage done, setting them up to be finished off by more powerful weaponry from Voltron. Ion Darts Consisting of small metallic darts suspended in a beam of ionized energy, this weapon is fired from the deployed "ears" on Voltron's head. While this weapon does not appear to do much damage, Eye Beams Emitted from Voltron's eyes, these energy-based beams strike with considerable force. Usually not powerful enough to finish an opponent off, they do add to damage on a robeast, and allow Voltron to utilize other weapons while the creature is stunned from the assault. Electro-Force Cross This weapon consists of a "cross" composed of electricity, which emits from the cross-symbol on the Arusian seal that adorns Voltron's chest. Stunning the opponent, it allows Voltron time for his pilots to consider their strategy as the combat situation evolves. Lion Lariat Lion Saber Argon Force Field Trivia References Category:Super Robots Category:Galaxy Alliance